Bonds
by The City Of Books
Summary: Things just don't get easy for the teens of Beacon Hills. When a witch decides to turn the pack into pieces in her game, it is up to logic to defeat her. Is she really the monster she claims she or is she truly a monster? ( Formerly known as Witch Hunt)


**Well I really don't know what to say right now. This is my first fanfiction that I've ever really written. I want people to enjoy my story and have fun while reading it. So here is the disclaimer, I do not own Teen Wolf in any way, shape, or form. P.S. This a repost of the first chapter with some corrections, so it should be a better read than how I had left it. **

It was one of those rare days in Beacon Hills where everything was uneventful and you could sit and do absolutely nothing, and that's exactly what he had done. To Stiles, you had to take complete advantage of one of these scarce opportunities, and of all the things he could do, he had decided to look at the clouds. After werewolves, hunters, a kanima, and a psycho darach, he could enjoy the simple things that he had earlier taken for granted. Especially after being dragged around through Hell and back with Scott, it felt good to finally get a break.

It was the white puffy clouds that had been plastered across the sky that day. They were cumulus clouds from what he could vaguely remember from his fourth grade class. The way they could form a multitude of shapes would put a person with ADHD, such as himself, into a nervous breakdown. He had found some of the most bizarre things that he could imagine; he had found things that would range from an apple to a bat monkey, whatever that is. But as much as he enjoyed the clouds, he couldn't help but have some conflicting feelings toward them.

Stiles praised yet hated the clouds, all for the same reasons. One was their ability to be fly the sky out of the reaches of humanly problems without a care, as cheesy as it sounded. Stiles had wished that he could go through life without a care like the clouds, only having to worry about the occasional rain trying to put a damper on his days. It was as if he was a coin, because he had two faces that were the exact opposite, on the other side, he hated clouds with a passion. It was like the clouds were without a care in the world, not worrying about others who needed them. In comparison, as much as Stiles wanted the normality of life, he couldn't abandon his friends. So he would put up with whatever supernatural oddity happened next.

His phone had begun to ring with one of its preset tones. He had groaned loudly at the fact that one of his few moments of solitude had been interrupted. The phone's screen had shown Lydia's name in big bold letters flash across his screen. Stiles had cringed slightly at the fact that she of all people would call him. It wasn't like they weren't friends, it was just the kiss. After years of waiting for the moment to finally happen, it did, and that was it. It was just a kiss to her and that was all. They had come to a compromise to not mention it again, especially now that she was dating Aiden. When he finally decided it was time to answer, he took a deep breath, savoring his last moment of freedom. He slid his finger across his phone and pressed it against his right ear.

"Hello," he groaned, "do you need something?" He had asked so bluntly in the hope to end this conversation as soon as possible. Stiles had sat up from the patch of grass he had been lying in.

As much as he hated to admit it, he still had feelings for Lydia. The thing that confused him the most was the fact that he didn't know if it was love or not. As much as he tried to think that he had still had feelings towards the girl, he couldn't. After the kiss, it didn't feel right. It had felt like he was kissing a close friend. It was awkward, to say the least. She did kiss him while he was having a panic attack.

"Scott said we needed to have a pack meeting." He was about to speak, but Lydia cut him off. "He said to meet at Ethan and Aiden's apartment by six." She had said it with a quick gasp, as if something had happened to her.

"Lydia, are you okay?" he had said while quickly standing up, starting to walk to his Jeep. He heard another gasp and then a straggled breath. With that, he had quickened his pace, trying to reach his destination quicker. When he had finally reached his currently rented Jeep and had a hand on the door handle, he heard a giggle from Lydia and a deeper laugh from one of the members of the pack's favorite set of twins. Upon piecing together the puzzle of what was happening to Lydia, he quickly hung up his phone. As smart as Lydia was, she should have known to hang up the phone directly before or during any sexual activities. He looked at the time on his phone to see that it was five already. That meant that if he wanted to get to the twins' apartment, he would have had to leave as soon as possible.

At that point in time, he felt as if he was working around everyone's schedules but his own. It was as if when Scott or someone else in the pack needed something, he had to drop everything and help them. As much as he loved each and every one of them, he just wished he could do something by himself for once. He wanted to be the hero during one of the fights. He wanted to take down an evil group of mythical creatures. He wanted to feel as if he was an important piece to the group. As much as they told him that all of their information couldn't have been found without him, it had never seemed like enough. It wasn't like the magical ability of knowledge was able to take down an alpha werewolf.

With thoughts like those, Stiles couldn't help but smile, smile over the fact that he was being petty. He was doing what he could for the pack. Even if it was as minuscule as grain of sand on a beach, he knew Scott would appreciate it. He wouldn't let his own childlike insecurities get in his way.

By now, he was already sitting behind the steering wheel with the key in the ignition. He turned the key, hearing his Jeep engine begin to start. After his little collision with a tree his dad wanted to repay him for helping him not be crushed to death, so he had paid to get it fixed. His dad wasn't going to let him of that easy, so he told him he would have to pay him back every penny he spent, because to be honest love wasn't going to pay the bills.

As he looked back, trying to avoid the hulking trees behind him, his phone began to ring again. There was a quick thought that Lydia had called to apologize for what had happened minutes before, but despite the fact that she had been nicer, he still knew she was still the same Lydia. She probably would have made him apologize for eavesdropping on her private moment with Aiden.

When he had arrived at the opening to the forest that lead to the road he looked down at his phone to see who was calling him. It was Scott, which honestly didn't make any sense since he would see him in an hour. He couldn't even enjoy the peace of being in his own car alone. He knew that if he hadn't picked up the phone Scott would go insane thinking that some new magical creature had killed him. He once again answered his phone but put It on speaker and placed It in the passenger seat.

"Hey Stiles, can ask you something?" Scott had asked rather quickly.

"Sure buddy, what is up?" Stiles had said putting emphasis on the last three words in a joking manner. He had turned onto the paved road and made his way into town.

"Well, you see I have this friend who just got asked by one his friends, if it was okay to date his old girlfriend. Now what should I tell that friend to say to his friend?" He had said while badly lying about his predicament.

While he had known about Isaac liking Allison, he didn't know what to really say to him. He and Isaac didn't really ever talk and the few times they did they talked about Scott. It would get on his nerves that in fact he and Scott were inseparable, but now they hardly even saw each other. It was like he was being replaced by Isaac. He honestly wanted to tell Scott that he should let Isaac to drown in a lake, but that isn't how long lasting friendships are formed.

"Well you should tell your friend that if he really was still in love with his ex then he shouldn't give up but, you should give your friend a chance. And, if she feels the same way about him then it will work It self out." After that declaration Scott hadn't said anything.

"Your right I'll tell my friend what you said. Thanks Stiles, I owe you one." Scott had said then hanging up without a goodbye.

Stiles had sighed but then smiled act the fact that he had helped his friend. He had honestly hoped that all of his relationship advice had helped.

With all of his relationship drama with everyone behind him he had decided that his best course of action would be to go to the twins' apartment and get done what he needed so he could get back to having his quiet day before anything else would have come up.

After what felt like an hour of driving, which happened to be only twenty minutes, Stiles had reached the small town. While continuing down one of the main streets he had gotten stuck at a red light. For some odd reason whenever he was driving red lights took especially long to change colors. He had once again checked the time to see it was only five-thirty. Stiles had no idea on how he had gotten into town so fast.

When the light had finally decided to change, he wanted to do at least one more thing for himself.

So, he had decided to stop by an old timey ice cream parlor that his mom had taken him to when he was a kid. He was lucky the place was only about five minutes away from his destination so he would have time to stop. When Stiles had finally gotten to there were dozens of people standing outside enjoying the cool weather drinking hot chocolate that was given out by the business. He saw a little girl who was outside the door crying. It really irked him how even though there was so many people were outside no one even checked to see if she was okay. He walked up to her to see that she was sitting down clutching her knees in a pale cream jacket, her brunette hair was messily matted across her face.

"Hey are you okay," He placed his hand on her shoulder while she pulled her head from in between her knees, "what's wrong?" he had asked smiling softly at the girl.

"I wanted… to buy… ice cream with the… dollar my mom gave me… but it flew out of my hands and… I lost it." The girl hiccuped through her words as she had begun to cry once again

"Well how about I get you an ice cream cone myself, but no more tears okay." He told the young girl.

Her face quickly brightened at the offer, popping right off the ground and grabbing hand while she guided him into the shop.

After getting their ice cream they both sat at one the outside tables where they both sat and enjoyed their treats. The girl who he had learned whose name was Maria had been enjoying her time with Stiles got out of her seat and stood.

"Thank you for the ice cream Stiles." Maria had said with a wide smile.

"You're welcome, Kiddo." He replied returning the smile.

She had then opened up a closed pocket from her jacket and pulled out a small plant. The plant was a brightly colored purple that had looked as if it had just bloomed even in the cool weather.

"Here I want you to have this for being so nice to me." She said reaching over and opening and placing the subshrub in his hands.

"Thanks, that is really sweet of you." He said sincerely to the young girl.

"You're welcome; always keep it with you because my mommy says that it will always keep you safe." She said excitedly as she turned away.

"Well I have to go now see you later!" She had said running off while giggling.

Stiles just sat there with a confused look across his face. He then brushed of the weirdness of the girl's sudden departure and got up stretching his arms knowing that he had to leave to get to the pack meeting. He then made his way to his Jeep while fumbling through his pockets trying to grab his keys. When he finally found them he looked up to see something he would have never expected. It was a butterfly, resting on the hood. This was odd, it was November already. Before he could confound himself anymore the butterfly flew away into the sky and eventually out of sight.

**So how was it did you like it, did you not tell me because I want to know. So read and review and tell me what you like!**** Also I saw how many people have read my story but I only have one review. That means you should review I really want to know what you all think. Am I portraying the characters well really tell me in a review.** I would really like to thank It Belongs In A Museum and BrittWitt16 for inspiring me to write. Alright until next update.


End file.
